Kanna of The Void
by Kuinshii
Summary: What started as a drabble/one shot became this multi-chapter fic. Kanna was created as "the Void" but over time she starts to learn emotions and feelings.Does she still wish to die as "the Void" or has she found another reason to?Spoilers for The Final Act!
1. The Void With No Soul

Kanna.

"Kami" and "mu". Her name meaning "spirit" and "void".

**Kanna of the Void.**

She was born as the Void, and she was the Void. From the moment she gained consciousness, she did not feel anything. Feelings, thoughts, emotions, were all foreign to her.

She touched the mirror by her feet, something that was born alongside her, a piece of her.

Kanna wrapped it in her tiny arms. She did not know why, but she felt like it was the only thing that she felt proved her existence in this ephemeral world. She felt water coming from her eyes. It trickled silently down her cheek and fell onto the glass of the mirror.

_White. Pure white. Except my eyes._ She thought, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She did not know why there was water dripping from inside, and hastily brushed it away. She thought to herself. _What does having this reflection mean?_

"It means you exist." A voice gently whispered.

_Existance._ She repeated in her mind. _Then why do I exist? _She asked.

The voice did not reply.

* * *

><p>She did what she was told to. She thought as she was told to. She felt…no, she was never told to feel anything.<p>

"Make sure you suck out the soul of that _girl._" Naraku nonchalantly commanded.

Kanna didn't respond.

"Well? What is it? I gave you an order, Kanna!"

"Naraku, do…_I_…have a soul…?"

He barked a laugh, a sadistic laugh. "Of course not you fool! Now get out of my sight!"

She left without a sound.


	2. The Wind With No Freedom

_A/N: For this chapter, I recommend listening to the Piano ver. of "Sin" from the Saya No Uta OST. You can look it up on youtube. Me being the auditory-type person, I feel that it reflects (haha) what Kanna is sorta feeling. _

* * *

><p>Kagura and Kanna were riding a feather, after yet another failed attempt to steal the Shikon pieces from Inuyasha. When his group tried to get Kagura and Kanna to join their side and rebel against Naraku, Kagura felt her heart being squeezed and had to leave.<p>

"Dammit. That bastard Naraku, controlling me." Kagura spat.

She chanced a glance at Kanna, who was sitting behind her, quiet as ever.

"Don't you ever want to be free of Naraku?"

"…"

Kagura gave a sniff and turn her attention back to guiding the feather.

"What would being free…mean…?"

Kagura was taken by surprise at her tiny voice. Her sister had never said much, but said a full sentence to her right then.

"What does it mean?" She repeated. "Being free of course! Being able to do whatever you want, feel whatever you want, instead of having to do whatever Naraku wants! Don't you want that too?"

She held out her fan for emphasis.

"I am Kagura of the wind! And yet…"

Kagura's lowered. Her face bore a sad expression.

"I want to be free. I want to love and be loved. I want to travel around the world. I want to find another demon, fall in love, and start a family…"

Kanna tilted her head slightly. "You wish to be loved?"

"I guess you wouldn't understand. You're a demon made to just _not feel anything._"

* * *

><p>Later that day, Kanna was sitting quietly on a tree branch. Naraku had not given her anything to do except to wait. Kagura and Hakudoshi were out doing their jobs. Byakuya too, and Kanna was left all alone.<p>

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She gazed at herself, trying to see into her own soul. Over the years, she began to notice small things she usually wouldn't have. Things like her sister's smile, the look on Kohaku's face when he remembered his sister, the grimace on Naraku's face when bad news came. Then she began to be able to tell what times they would have those faces. At times too, she wanted to make those faces, but her body did not know how to react.

"You're discovering emotions." A voice gently said. "Your own emotions."

It sounded proud, like a mother praising a child for taking his first steps.

"Who are you?" She asked the darkness. It gave no reply.

Kanna looked around, searching for the source of the voice, but there was no one around her.

"Do you want freedom?"

Kagura's words earlier that day echoed in her head.

"_Being free of course! Being able to do whatever you want, feel whatever you want, instead of having to do whatever Naraku wants!"_

"Do you want freedom?" It repeated.

She sat in thought, and for once, reflected on her wishes. She found nothing, so she did not answer.


	3. Her Sister's Death

_A/N: For this chapter, I recommend the music box ver. of "Simple and Clean" from Kingdom Hearts (which I have not played/seen, but the song is really nice)._

* * *

><p>Kanna's body trembled. She could sense someone close to her dying.<p>

"Kagura…"

Kanna was with Kagura so long, she could even sense Kagura's feelings. The days she seemed less energetic and lamented about her heart, and the days she had a burst of energy. Today though, Kagura must have had both.

Kanna walked to where she could feel her sister's presence. It was a fair distance away, but she continued walking.

She wanted to ask Kagura one last question.

Kanna stopped. Her sister's presence was no more.

The sky was getting dark and large cloud hung overhead. Kanna continued walking towards where her sister was. All her brothers and now her one sister have died. _How many more will die?_ Her heart wavered a little, and her face softened up. She felt sadness.

She had finally arrived the place where Kagura died. It was a beautiful flower field. Kanna saw an object in the field where the flowers were tainted a rusty red. Upon closer inspection she saw that it was Kagura's fan. She picked up and held it to her chest.

"Kagura, did you become the wind?"

Her eyes gazed up at the sky. "Did you win the freedom you so longed for?" She asked.

As soon as she asked her sister that question, she felt a soft breeze around her. It was a warm breeze, and Kanna felt her sister's smile. Kagura was happy. _Kagura has her freedom now…but…_

"But I…I have…I have nothing."

Kanna approached the lake. The cloudy weather had made it dark, like a void. She left the fan there, and watched it sink into the deep waters. The waters that much like herself, only reflected what it saw. But today, she could not see what it reflected, it was just too dark.

"Kagura, everyone, you have all left me here…alone."

She felt sad. Her siblings have all died and it was only her, Byakuya and Naraku. She bid her sister farewell.

"Hey there, Kanna."

Kanna turned to see Byakuya, her younger brother, leaning against a tree. "Byakuya…"

"I have a message from Naraku."

Kanna's heart tightened.

"He said to lure Inuyasha's group in and unleash the mirror."

And with that, he disappeared.

Kanna looked at her reflection in the mirror, expecting the voice to come back.

"…Naraku…intends for you to die…" it said. "He won't care about what happens to you."

Kanna knew. She was destined to die. She did not want...to die.


	4. Meaningless Battle

"Wind Scar isn't working!"

Kanna's mirror demon lifted up the mirror-Tetsusaiga.

"I will fight for you. And you must fight for yourself too." It said.

Judging by the lack of response by Inuyasha's group, they must not have heard it, or that it was only in Kanna's head that it spoke.

"Wind Scar"

She watched as Inuyasha and his group scramble around as her mirror-demon hit them with their own weapon. One suggested retreat.

"Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha tried to unleash his attack, but nothing came out.

Kanna lifted her finger to them, and her demon prepared.

"Adamant Barrage"

Inuyasha's group got away, pulling back at the last second. Kanna knew that Naraku would be watching her to make sure she performed her job, and with a heavy sigh, she trudged after them. A hoard of saimyosho came from the sky, sure to watch Kanna's every move.

* * *

><p>The mirror demon stopped, and with a creak, bent down to the ground. He was large and his hands could have easily crushed the plant, but he delicately picked a small flower and offered it to Kanna.<p>

"Kanna" it said, the same voice echoing in her head.

She took it from his hand, which was several times larger than hers. She stared at it quietly, but her eyes were intensely focused on it.

"Flowers…Flowers wither and lose their hue. Much as I reflect in vain to the time lost in the long rain."

"Flowers, flowers like you?" the demon asked.

Kanna did not reply, but crushed the flower in her tiny hand.

Kanna's heart sank, and the demon could feel it.

"I…can't stop the rain anymore…"

* * *

><p>The saimyosho gathered at a barrier to signal Kanna where Inuyasha's group was hiding. She raised her hand to direct the demon. <em>Maybe there is a way for me to escape from…<em>

"Yo, Kanna. How is it going?"

"Byakuya of the Dreams." Kanna said as she turned to the man. He could never tell, but for the first time she felt her eyes narrow at the man, wishing he wasn't there to watch her every move.

"Use the red Tetsusaiga." She mentally told the demon.

After it broke the flimsy barrier, it paced forward deeper into the cave.

_Why was it that Kagura would want to befriend them? They could not grant Kagura's heart._ Kanna thought to herself.

"Adamant Barrage." She commanded with her usual monotonous voice.

But her heart wavered at the thought of her sister. The attack still worked, but she didn't feel like hurting the group. Even when they were cornered and had no more hope, they resisted. They resisted their fate, their death.

"_What's wrong Kanna? Kill them!_" Naraku growled. "_Or are you defying me?_"

* * *

><p>Kagome, the reincarnation of that priestess, shot an arrow. It struck the mirror demon right in the neck. Kanna felt a tinge in hers. Byakuya said something, but she ignored it to focus on her task.<p>

"_Keep attacking Kanna, those fools will die soon enough."_ Naraku cackled.

Kanna suffered another attack when Inuyasha sliced the demon's shouder.

"Don't tell me you're taking all the damage" Byakuya said nonchalantly. "Jeez, that Naraku is a cruel guy."

Another cut. Kanna's eye was rendered useless. She secretly hoped that she could've sustained more damaged, but she was small and weak.

"Kanna, stop this! You'll die if the fight goes on right?" The girl yelled.

Kanna couldn't tell if she was trying to persuade Kanna to lose the fight…or if she really meant it. _Even if I stop, I'll die…_

Byakuya was muttering more chatter. Kanna still ignored him, residing in her own thoughts. The enemy had such concern for her, yet her own sibling hinted at her own downfall.

_It's useless. Accept your fate and die without any more regrets!_ Kanna silently pleaded. She started to feel a small will to stop fighting them. It was what Kagura wanted too… Her mind was arguing with herself. She decided to continue on until she could reach a final decision

Inuyasha used the barrier to hit the mirror in the sky. The demon suffered a little, losing its balance, but Kanna quickly transferred her powers to it. She lifted her hand again to tell the demon to prepare for another attack, one that would hopefully put Inuyasha down.

She and Inuyasha struggled on. Kanna continued to bring her hand down, resisting the urge to stop and save herself. She could feel her stomach cracking. She wondered if Tetsusaiga would break first, or if she would.


	5. Nothing Disappears

_A/N: For this last part, I recommend listening to "Shoes of Glass" "Garasu no Kutsu" by Itou Kanako._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was aiming for the mirror-Tetsusaiga. A vain attempt to defeat-and save- Kanna. Kanna stayed motionless, waiting for the battle to be over. Why would they pity her? She was the enemy.<p>

"_Kanna! Let Inuyasha cut your hand! Do __**not **__let him hit Tetsusaiga!_"

"B-But I…!"

"_KANNA! Do_ **not **_defy me!_"

Kanna raised her hand to block the attack. Her secret hope to end the battle was shattered as Tetsusaiga struck her hand clean off. Kanna had to obey Naraku. It was her fate.

_She was born as the Void, and she was the Void. _

_From the moment she gained consciousness, she did not feel anything. _

_Feelings, thoughts, emotions, were all foreign to her._

"Kanna cannot feel a thing, be it pain, fear or sorrow. She cannot even understand the reason for your pity."

Naraku was lying, though he did not realize it himself. She knew that pain was being hurt, through wounds or by emotions. She knew that fear was the feeling of wanting to live when faced with death. She knew that grief was losing someone close to you. Kanna still didn't understand why Inuyasha's group was trying so hard not to kill her, but she was starting to feel their sentiments too.

Inuyasha kept attacking the mirror-Tetsusaiga, and Naraku kept ordering Kanna to sacrifice herself to win the battle. She could feel herself slowly cracking apart. Finally, Inuyasha managed to strike the blade. The power flowed back into him as he slowly awoke.

"It's over. Finally" the voiced sighed.

Kanna knew it wasn't the end. Naraku would have her and Inuyasha die, even if she did not win the battle.

Inuyasha came up to her and proclaimed victory. She was expecting her final blow, but he sheathed his sword instead. He told her to flee.

_It's useless_. She thought.

"Kanna, you were probably ordered by Naraku to fight to the death, right?"

…_yes_…_but what does it matter to you?_ She asked in her head.

"It's over, Kanna." The black-haired girl said.

"Over…?" She repeated. Was she finally going to be…free?

Naraku had no intention of letting this opportunity go. If Kanna was going to lose this battle, she may as well have killed them and herself.

"Take the lives of Inuyasha and the others, as well as your own." He ordered.

"If you were free, you wouldn't have to do this" the voice prodded.

"What's wrong Kanna?" The girl continued. "You're free now."

* * *

><p><em>"Did you win the freedom you so longed for?" She asked.<em>

_As soon as she asked her sister that question, she felt a soft breeze around her. It was a warm breeze, and Kanna felt her sister's smile. Kagura was happy.__Kagura has her freedom now…but…_

_"But I…I have…I have nothing."_

* * *

><p>"Free?"<p>

_I was given my freedom? _

"Kagura…"

_How did she spend her few minutes of freedom?_

"Now, walk over to Inuyasha and the others. I shall watch over your end!"

Her heart was being crushed, and she felt her body cracking. Even then, the girl asked her what she was doing. Her pity, even if misdirected, was what gave Kanna her freedom.

"Get closer to them, Kanna!"

If Kagura spent her last minutes of freedom happy, then Kanna should too. She stayed there and spoke to the girl.

"Thank you"

She must not have heard, since she stepped closer.

"Don't come any closer."

Naraku finally crushed her heart. As she felt her mind growing fainter and fainter, she pushed her last thoughts into a single shard of glass.

* * *

><p><em>Even nothing has freedom. Because no one can ever control what becomes of nothing, it is free.<em>

"Light."

Kanna knew grief, sorrow, pain, fear. She felt hatred for Naraku. But with freedom from him, she could feel the greatest emotions. Happiness. Hope. She conveyed these last emotions to the girl with her final words.

"Light will kill Naraku."

END.


End file.
